


Miner Tales

by Cloudstrel_z0rnator



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, History, Lore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudstrel_z0rnator/pseuds/Cloudstrel_z0rnator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gods have fallen, Monsters rise in the dark, Humanity has died, but Legends may still rise.<br/>Follow the Journey of Steve as he tries to find any traces of Humanity and slowly becomes the hero he's always failed to be, with a little help of course...</p><p>Minecraft AU, First Story, Possible Pairings, Heavily Lore Based.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Slow start.

**Author's Note:**

> First Story- Wait, don't leave!  
> I'm trying to make a fantasy story in the minecraft world. I'll probably fail, but it'll be fun. Crossposted in Spacebattles.net and soon to FF.net  
> First part us exposition but please stick through till the end.  
> Any Grammar mistakes will have to be pointed out in the reviews.

PROLOGUE  
Before the Overworld there were only rocks and stars floating across the Void. From the Stars were born 5 powerful beings.  
Notch the Overfather, who saw the Void and found a canvas.  
Endros the Black Dragon, who looked at the Void and made his own.  
Endra the Dragoness, who fell in love with and followed Endros.  
Hadeon the Devil, who saw their creations and waited for them to fall.  
Lich the Rotten, forgotten in time.

Notch took all the stones and made the Overworld under a powerful Star which he imbued with a portion of his power makking it the Sun. He took some power from another distant Star and birthed his first child, Herobrine.  
Endros and Endra created the Enderworld, a seperate dimension, and made the Endermen and Endermites.  
Hadeon made a cave under the Overworld, which Notch seperated with bedrock.

Notch gave unto the Overworld, grass, trees and wildlife. But it wasn't enough, so he spilled his own blood and took a piece of his own power and made Mankind after the Endermen. They were weak infants who needed care till they grew into adults and even then they still eventually died of old age. To Notch it did not matter and he cared for all of them, but Herobrine grew jealous and desecrated their corpses and made Undead.  
The Undead burned in the perpetual sunlight but Herobrine had a plan. He spoke to Hadeon and promised to betray Notch and steal half the Sun for him. But when the time came Herobrine told Notch that Hadeon had stolen it by himself.  
Notch confronted Hadeon with Endros and a battle ensued.  
Endros was slain and most of the Sun's half was destroyed but Hadeon escaped with a portion of it, which he used to make the Nether, death's domain, from his cave.

Notch was unsure what to do, the Sun dissapeared every 12 hours and plunged the Overworld into darkness halting Mankind's progression.  
Herobrine told Notch of an idea, a crystal moon that stored Sunlight and rose everytime the Sun fell. Notch agreed not knowing that the Moon was designed to empower his Undead.  
Mankind fell into chaos, everytime they died they would create more Undead. But they had 12 hours to prepare and 4 kingdoms were created.  
They ate pigs, cows, mushrooms and plants, so Herobrine created a parasite from fungus and plants that turned pigs and cows into monsters.  
Plants and pigs made Creepers  
Fungus and Cows made Behemoths.  
This was when Notch discovered Herobrine's treachery and he took the infested cows to distant islands but could not save many of the pigs.  
Notch fought and slew Herobrine but after spending so much power over the years he fell into deep slumber just as Humanity fell into chaos.  
Now the kingdoms have died and darkness lurks the Overworld with no one to save it.  
Or so the legends say but maybe there is some hope or even more despair, after all legends aren't always true...

._-_-_.

 

It Begins...

*thud*  
Steve muffled a curse as he broke through another wall of stone.  
"The damned Void fog is getting worse down here" He thought to himself, rubbing his stubbed toe through leather boots.  
If he couldn't find any emeralds in this level he would leave the cave and find another goddam-  
He paused as he heard skittering legs on stone. Steve tapped every wall around him and heard solid knocks and no hollow sounds.  
"No silverfish," he sighed, sure if his own safety "thank go-"  
His foot broke the brittle stone underneath him exposing a large silverfish nest.  
The swarm stared at him and he stared back.

...

The swarm pounced and he felt saw-like teeth bite his iron armour, slightly acidic acid corroding the metal. Silverfish ate metal, gems, stones and bone but if there was any flesh in the way they'd eat through that as well. Steve flailed wildy slamming into the stonewalls and crushing as much under his heel as well, but more rushed out of the faux-stone surronding him.  
The villagers better give him one hell of a discount after this.

_-_-_

Steve stumbled into the Village covered in grey silverfish blood. He had killed all of them and crushed any eggs left, he also found a bunch of pure emeralds inside some of them before they were digested, which was when they were best harvested. So he hoped to make up for lack of quantity with quality.  
   
Steve opened the door to Hnng's house. That wasn't his actual name but that was the word this villager used towards Steve the most, he suspected it meant "idiot".  
Hnng was a trader, stingier than most villagers (and thats an accomplishment) but he always had the best stuff for Steve, like swords, meat, picks and "interesting" magazines.  
*Ahem*  
Anyway, Steve approached Hnng's desk, nervous on the inside but outwardly confident, well as confident as someone covered in grey slop can be.  
"Hmm, hnng?" Hnng hmm'd "Hmm hmn."  
Steve slammed his fist into the desk  
"Here are your damned emeralds." Steve said suavely "Now, the map?"  
Hnng glared at me, but Steve ignored him.  
"Mmm..." He inspected the emerald carefully "Hmmn hngg."

Steve was sweating, unsure if he would accept the pay. Steve needed the map, he needed to find any other human-

"Hmmhm" Hnng nodded and took the mao from his robe  
"Whaddya mean, its not good enoug-"  
Wait, what? Steve though, confused.  
"Wait, what?" Steve said, confused.  
Hnng waved the map with one hand while sporting an uncharacteristic smile.  
"You're usually more stingy, Hnng." He said with a smile. Hnng's face warped to a frown at the name, but still held the map

Steve took it and thanked him, running back to base with the map.  
Steve ignored his unfinished iron gate on the unfinished walls and the unfinished houses surronding his own finished house.  
He unfurled the map of the Overworld over his table haphazardly, uncaring of any fallen bottles.  
"I finally found a clue! A clue to what happened to the rest!" He thought  
Steve gazed at the map with ecstasy, then confusion, then horrifying realization.  
"Standard Paper Map, 10 Emeralds!  
(Locations not included)"  
Steve had bought a plain map.  
For 10 flawless emeralds.

 

"HHHHNNNNNNNGGGGGG!"

Somewhere, Hnng chuckled


	2. Chapter 2 Pretty Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but the chapter isn't very good. I'll update it and you can help if you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to write Steve's motivation but he always distracts himself. He builds to distract himself and he started this journey to distract himself. Steve is actually scared of finding other human's and realizing they're just as bad as the monsters he fights but he doesn't want to think about that.  
> I'm trying to write Steve in a way that makes him outwardly try to be the generic Protaganist but he's actually a mess inside.

Damnit, damnit, damnit.  
Should've known

Steve angrily stomped towards the village before calming down at the gates.  
He needed to not show his anger, people trust and like confident people, not angry people, confident people. He repeated it like a mantra in his head as he walked to Hnng's shop.

Hnng sat there, book on his lap and smug smile set on his face. Steve felt a flare of anger but kept it down. He wouldn't let Hnng see him mad.  
"Refund" Steve said nonchalant yet commanding like he practiced "Now"  
Hnng seemed almost puzzled that I wasn't mad like he expected me to be.  
"Hm" Hnng huffed curtly "Hn Mhm"  
Hnng rapped his knuckles on the sign next to him: "No Refunds"  
Steve clenched his teeth and dug his nails into his palm. He opened his mouth to shout that he was scammed but stopped. If he wanted to prove himself and if he wanted to be the better man he shouldn't complain, his father always said he should be the best man he could be.

"Supplies" Steve said, surprising even himself "I want supplies for travelling, backpack, weapons, food, all of it. If you won't give me a real map, I'll fill it out myself!" Steve yell-no, commanded.  
Hnng looked surprised but then he smirked and lead me to the weapon racks. He gestured towards them but didn't ask for pay.  
"What? You'd give it to me for free?" Steve said disbelievingly "Hmph, like I'd fall for that"  
Hnng took out a paper and quill and wrote something down. "I haven't met someone so adventurous since the last Human"

Last. Human.  
Human?

Steve grabbed Hnng by his robe and shouted " Human? When? Where? I'm not the las-"  
*Whap*  
Hnng slapped me  
"If you want to find the other human I'll give you the weapons, so long as you leave." He wrote down "I'll even mark the other human's destination on your map"  
Steve was ecstatic not even caring that Hnng could talk to him this whole time, after all the other human could be someone who knew his parents! Steve quickly took what he needed, reluctantly thanked Hnng and left.  
He needed rest before leaving.  
Nightmares be damned.

_-_-_

Fire.  
Fire and Blood.  
Screams, clanging of swords, yelling.  
His father screaming.  
Zombies.  
Zombies fighting his father.  
His mother dead.  
They killed her. She screamed and burned.  
His father dead.  
Stabbed by spears, swords, arrows.  
Zombies? People?  
Laughter.  
They were laughing.  
Laughing at his Dad, his Mom.  
Zombies don't laugh.  
Humans. People. They laugh, right?  
Who are they?  
They ate them. Mom and Dad. People don't eat other people, right?  
They were Zombies and Skeletons. Not people.  
Right?

_-_-_

Steve woke up with a yell. Another nightmare of his parents and the...the zombies, right? What else could they be?  
This was why Steve never slept and always built at night to keep himself awake. He didn't want to think about whatever killed his "parents".   
He marched to the bathroom and took a shower, changed into his armor and stared at the mirror.  
Bright eyes, short hair, tanned skin, eye bags, scar near his cheek, goatee.  
Same old, same old.  
Steve packed his bag and stepped out into the unfinished village.  
Hopefully he would finish the journey instead. 

_-_-_

 

Steve walked into the Village, genuine confidence and happiness written all over his face. He had been a bit down after the nightmare but now he felt invincible and unstoppable, he'd just buy some more supplies first.

Steve saw Hmm's shop, it was bigger than most houses but not as big as Hnng's hut. Hmm was a very thoughtful and quiet villager, he was the new librarian after the older one died a few years ago. Hmm normally ignored Steve and gave him old books that the rest of the vilaggers would never read. He was Steve's favorite unlike that old geezer Hnng.  
"Hey, Hmm! You have any books you need off your hands?"  
"Hmmmm..." Hmm hummed "Mhm"  
Hmm gestured to a pile of books written in Common*.  
Steve muttered a thanks and went to the pile.  
"Timmy and the Mooshroom Islands!"  
"A Brief History of Mines"  
"50 Shades of Clay"  
None of them really captivated him except the last one-  
"Survival Handbook"  
"Enchanting for Dummies"  
"Thinking with Portals"  
Steve was confused by some of the terminologies but they seemed important for the Journey. And he knew that he was gonna have to read alot to keep from sleeping.  
Steve left Hmm's shop with a 'thanks' and 6 extra books.

Hmm watched him leave and pondered if the naive, cocky youth could actually be a Legend as the Elder, or Hnng as Steve calls him, says.

_-_-_

Steve had left the village a scant few hours ago and hadn't turned back but this forest felt ominous. If Steve was less brave a man than he is, he'd have already turned back. But Steve was a Legend! Or was almost there. Halfway. Or a bit less.

Steve almost jumped when he heard wood snapping.   
"Shit" Steve thought, drawing his shortsword  
,if it was a Skeleton he'd have to run to the nearest cover but the tree was too far away.  
*snap*  
Steve braced himself, his sword ready to block and his feet ready to dodge.  
A zombie stumbled out of the shade, half its foot gone, either rotted away or crushed.  
Steve approached it, glad it wasn't a Skeleton he raised his sword ready to strike it down.  
SssssSsss  
No!  
Steve didn't bother turning around and sprinted past the zombie.  
*boooooooom*  
Steve flew through the air, slamming against a tree.

Fuckin' Creepers.


	3. Chapter 3 fight scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, will be edited but I thibk this is better.

Fire.  
Fire and Death.  
His Father and his Mother both on the ground ripped apart.  
Mom was scorched.  
Dad was stabbed.  
The thin ones tried to grab his parents, but the larger ones shoved them away took the corpses.  
They loaded them into wagons drawn by imaciated horses.  
He was standing there.  
The one who killed his father.  
Bone mask over his face but authority clear in his stance.  
The leader.  
He looked at me.  
He opened his mouth and barked  
Wait, what?  
"Woof!"

_-_-_  
"Woof!"  
Steve jumped.  
"What the hell!" Was it all a dream? A memory? Those were people, not zombies, it coudn't be true.  
"Grrrr.."  
People don't eat people. Dad never said they did and Mom too! His dreams were getting worse, people eating other people? Disgusting, that was something Monsters would do not peopl-  
"Argh! What the hell!"  
The wolf pounced on him, paws scratching at his leather pouches.  
"Get off, get off! Fuckin' mutt" Steve brandished his sword and dog ran back. Steve approached it with harmful intent but backed down when he saw it's appearance.  
It was exhausted and dirty, must be hungry too...if only someone could feed it.

...

No way! He needed his food, the handbook told him to ration his supplies! But the dog...  
The dog pitifully curled into a ball, whimpering defeatedly.  
"Fine, fine. A true hero should always help those in need, right?" Steve muttered, taking some meat out of his pouch and throwing it at the dog.  
"Woof Woof!" The dog hungrily tore through the meat.  
Steve used this distraction to leave.

_-_-_

It was still following.  
He'd left it back there with the meat, even ran away and threw meat as far as he could but this thing kept following.  
He turned back once and saw its betrayed face and he almost stopped and tried to carry it back to the Village. They had a clinic there and this wolf look like it went through hell and back. But he couldn't take it, he needed his supplies, the Handbook said so!  
It also said having a partner would be good but he doubted that a dog, amazing stamina or not, could be a good partner. What would they do to Skeletons? Scare them?  
It would die the moment he entered a fight and he couldn't bear to see something else gone.  
The moon had risen already, the wolf had better find some shelter.  
Steve only had room for one.

_-_-_

Steve was sitting inside his tent reading  
"A Brief history in Mines" when he heard clinking and lumbering footfalls.  
Mobs.  
Steve got out with a grunt, hefting a torch in one hand and a sword in the other.  
"Round 2, bitches."  
*Twang*  
Steve knocked an arrow away with his sword, he was lacking in reach but he was faster than them all.  
Steve sprinted, serpentine dodging across some arrows, he reached a zombie and parried it's arm to the side. He slashed sideways across its ribs followed by a knee to the same area, cracking rotten bones.  
He followed with two swipes, to the leg and to the neck. Steve shoulder checked the zombie into an arrow before knocking it aside and sprinting for the remaining 5 mobs.  
Steve backhand slashed a zombie's face and swung his pommel into its nose. A sickening crack filled the air as his nasal bone shattered into his brain. Steve felt a zombie weakly grab his shoulders, overgrown fingernails biting in. Steve spun around his torch whipping the undead in neck. It was wearing leather armor, but its corpse seemed frailer and older than the rest. It opened its mouth, rotten teeth and strings of saliva framed its black and green mouth.  
Disgusted, Steve swung his sword but was shot in the right shoulder with an arrow.  
Grunting, Steve acted fast and stuffed its mouth with his torch. Hot coal and flames burned its throat and cooked his flesh.  
-flesh burning, mother screaming, father screaming, laughing, ripping, tearing,-  
Steve ignored his memories, and ripped the arrow off his shoulder, Steve always healed faster like his Dad but now he couldn't see, his torch snuffed in a zombies head.  
Steve frantically looked around but could not see anything.  
*twang*  
An arrow embedded itself on the ground near him  
*twang* *twang*  
Two more missed  
*twang*  
The arrow flew into his face, Steve couldn't see two feet infront of him but he could see the arrow.  
*snap*

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, I need the feedback. Any grammar mistakes can be edited but you'll have to point them out.


End file.
